Bolt: The Tools of War
by The Grim Reader
Summary: What if Bolt's life in Hollywood was only half a lie. What if the government had actually endowed Bolt gifts beyond just the normal canine companion? What if these powers lied dormant till on unfortunate day Bolt happened to awaken them? Review.
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney/Pixar does.)

Prologue

What if everything you thought you knew in life was changed by a single moment in time? A window of opportunity that opened your eyes to a new life. Well, for a white german shepherd, this happened once. He figured out that Hollywood made him believe his owner Penny was in trouble every day. Thanks to a hamster named Rhino and a cat named Mittens he figured out that was called Hollywood. But little did Bolt know that only half his life was false. The adventures, the green eyed man, and the stupid corporation was all a ruse. But deep inside the bowels of the government lie a project so secret it makes Area 51 seem like yesterdays news. It was called The Tools of War program, where animals tame and easy to train during times of war were genetically enhanced to give them beyond normal senses. Ultrasonic and infrasonic sound, along with smell so great that these animals were hard to control due to their super enhanced senses, even the most smallest whisper sounded like dynamite to their ears, their eyes so finely tuned to see far away or microscopic weapons known as disease that the smallest ray of light blinded them. Thus their use for this world was over as soon as it began or so they thought. They thought they had failed in their endeavors. But they were wrong, oh how wrong they were. For to this very day, one known as project Alpha lived in a household. Little did they know that their only success was sadly, literally, and ironically right across the corner. Little did Bolt know that every second he spent in his happy little slice of heaven with his friends, that his life would be forever altered yet again. This time, not for the better.


	2. The Truth

Smoke and the smell of burning flesh filled the air in the underground bunker.

"Tell us what you know, old man." A man dressed in a hi-tech polyfiber suit stitched with carbon fiber said**;** it was tight fitting over his muscular body . His dark, cold, calculating eyes stared at the man in the electric chair. His brown hair was short and untidy at the moment as usual.

"I ain't telling you anything." The man in a lab coat with the initials B.E.T.A on it said.

The man in the polyfiber suit snapped his fingers and they electrocuted the man again.

After his screams and convulsions of pain they unstrapped him from the electric chair. The room was well vented**.** A TV monitor in the room was turned on because one of the interrogators was bored. His name is Frank, their leader from New Jersey. He likes to think of himself as the alpha male of the group. His animal companion, which at the moment was sleeping after a job well done, is a wolf genetically enhanced with abilities greater than it's wild and feral brethren.

"Spike….go get him." Frank said, and the wolf jumped from its bed as the wolf started to chew through the bone. After a while of that Frank snapped his fingers and Spike obediently got off.

"Mr. Milo….you do understand that we have the right to kill you**?** Where are the experiments?" Frank asked the man.

"Henry…stop watching television and participate." Ringo told him in his New Yorker accent. Ringo is the second in command of the group. His animal companion is a bobcat called Angel. Despite her name, she acts more like Satan on a bad day. She is also genetically enhanced. Ringo's somewhat tidy black hair, blue eyes, and his somewhat trim figure masked a man that would literally do anything he was told, no matter how ruthless.

"What? It's the Bolt show. I'm watching old re-runs." Henry said in his Florida accent. Living in Los Angles hadn't changed his accent one bit. His genetically enhanced companion was a common house rat named Mole**;** because that is what he was primarily used for**;** snitching back to Henry. Henry wasn't fat(this makes no sense to randomly say here, there is no reason to mention he is not fat)

Milo began laughing like mad. "What's so funny old man**?**!" Frank said as he punched Milo in the mouth.

Milo spit out a tooth. "I recognize those eyes anywhere….he's alive." Milo said as he spit out another tooth.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

Milo continued laughing as he pointed to the television.

"Why? You put us all in danger!" Ringo said, as upholstered his pistol and pistol whipped Milo.

"Exactly. B.E.T.A needs to die for its sins, so I made their very own executioners, right under their noses. They'll be coming soon…." Milo said smiling a bloody smile as he did something right for once in his life.

"Wait…you can't mean?" Frank said.

"Exactly. That dog on that television show….has been the experiment you've been looking for, for the last five years." Milo said.

"Henry….take care of him." Frank said.

Henry upholstered his pistol and shot Milo point blank in the head.

"Get rid of the body. We have work to do**. **The boss won't be pleased if he finds out we failed." Frank said.

Meanwhile…

The sun was shining brightly on a certain white German Shepherd. Bolt woke up with a yawn. His blurry**,** drowsy vision made out a certain black and white cat.

"Morning Bolt." Mittens said.

Bolt was startled by that, so startled thathe jumped out of his bed in (unexpected is redundant) surprise and landed on the floor with a thud

"Oww." Bolt said as he rubbed his head with his paw.

"Well**,** **n**ow you know how it feels huh? I decided to wake you up this morning, instead of the other way around. Ya know, just so you can play fetch." Mittens said.

Bolt jumped at the word fetch, and sprang to life all full of energy and excited.

"Right, let's go eat first." Mittens said.

Bolt nodded and walked over to what he thought was his bowl.

"Ummm…..Bolt?" Mittens said.

"Yeah?" Bolt said with his mouth full.

"That's my bowl." Mittens said.

Bolt's eyes grew as big as saucers as he swallowed the cat chow that he already had in his mouth.

"Sorry…..I guess I'm not a morning dog." Bolt said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Mittens said as she and Bolt switched places, thus getting to the right bowl and food.

After breakfast, Bolt and Mittens sat down with Rhino on the couch.

"What'cha watching?" Bolt asked Rhino.

"Old re-runs of the Bolt show." Rhino said.

"Cool….which one?" Bolt asked, interested. After a while Bolt became interested in watching his own show. The old re-runs had him remember a time when he thought all that was real.

"Oh…just the one where you stopped Calico the first time around." Rhino said.

"The first episode? Awesome." Bolt said.

After watching that, Bolt and Mittens went outside to play.

After playing tag, fetch, ring around the rosy, freeze tag, chasing your own tail, and just chasing each other in general they both headed in for the night.

"Wow Bolt, today was fun." Mittens said as she blushed a little. Mittens was always doing that recently. She fell paw over claw for Bolt the moment he rescued her from the animal shelter and brought her to Penny and just the fact that now she had a family again.

"Yeah it was…I had fun to." Bolt said. Ever since Mittens taught him how to be a dog, he sort of thought of her as a little more than a friend.

"Thanks Bolt….for everything." Mittens said.

"No problem…if anything I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I'd literally(would is redundant after I'd) be tracking down a guy down who doesn't exist." Bolt said.

"Oh…..well it was no biggie really. There really wasn't much to it." Mittens said.

"Night Mittens." Bolt said as he climbed up on Penny's bed and laid down beside Penny, not wanting to wake her up.

"Night Bolt." Mittens said as she did the same.

Little did they know, that tomorrow would change their lives forever.


	3. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney/Pixar do.)

The Objective

Meanwhile at Biological Experimental Test Animals Inc or B.E.T.A…

Near an undisclosed location laid a huge underground bunker/testing facility that was used for all sorts of inhumane testing on animals and people alike. Itwasliterally kept clean and sanitized for the sole reason of keeping these test subjects in the best possible condition. A labyrinth of misery and terror for the unfortunate test subjects inside that were locked in cages, freaks of nature never meant to see the light of day; and neverdid, they were executed. Those "lucky" enough to be of use to the organization were put to use. They were always being tested on in the name of research. The bunker itself was a testament to how tidy they were. The white walls of the rooms sparkling clean, the tiles on the floor so clean they reflected a lot of the light coming from the ceiling. The employees there worked for one reason only…to further advance the Tools of War program, for they saw much potential in using animals to further any foreseeable war. The person who owned this facility was just as much a mystery. But he was mainly found in the main monitoring room near his office; where all the latest equipment in radar, tracking, communication, and intelligence gathering computers storing loads of gigabytes of information for later use. Sitting in his chair behind his dimly lit room so no one could see his face. He wen**t** by the code name of Genesis.

"Sir. We have news from the Rover team." A B.E.T .A scientist said as he entered the dimly lit office.

"Yes. I've been expecting Frank to call. What's the news this time?" Genesis asked in his usual grated voice.

"They've found the missing experiments." He said.

"Really? Remember what happened last time they "found" the experiments? If I hadn't paid off the police to halt the investigation we would be in deep trouble. Those were normal family pets. Are you sure he found them?" Genesis asked.

"He says Milo told them sir." The scientist said.

"Milo? Oh yes…. the traitor. Did they get rid of him?" Genesis asked.

"Sir yes sir. As ordered." He replied.

"Good. Where are they now?" Genesis asked.

"Recon. They want to make sure it's them sir." He replied.

"I asked where, not what they are doing." Genesis asked, obviously annoyed at the scientist's incompetence.

"A small little rural town in Pennsylvania. They say the dog's owner used to be a Hollywood star. But due to circumstances we don't know where she settled down." He replied.

"What's this girl's name?" Genesis asked.

"Penny…. Penny Smith." He said.

"Who's my good boy?" Penny said as Bolt dropped the stick.

Bolt wagged his tail happily as he continued playing fetch.

"Good job boy." Penny said as he brought her head to his and she kissed his forehead.

Bolt licked her cheek, as Penny giggled and patted him on the head.

Mittens was on the porch looking at them playing. She yawned and noticed Rhino was outside his ball. "Why are you outside your ball?" Mittens asked.

"Well, it got pretty boring rolling around everywhere. Plus, it was getting really hot inside that thing." Rhino said.

Mittens turned back to watching Bolt and sighed. Rhino decided to climb on Mittens back and watch.

Penny threw the stick, but this time it was different. It was a bad throw, and it was heading for the street. Mittens noticed this and ran as fast as she could after Bolt. She had to stop him. Rhino's paw grabbed Mitten's tail so he wouldn't hit the ground below.

A truck that was unexpectedly heading right for Bolt wasn't noticed until Penny's eyes looked on in shock and terror that was about to unfold before her very eyes. The second Bolt caught the stick, he got hit by the truck.

"BOLT!" Mittens yelled as she ran to his side

Hours later…

Bolt hazily woke up in a veterinary hospital.

"He'll be fine Mrs. Smith. He just needs to stay with us tonight." The doctor told Penny's mom.

"Are you sure?" Penny's mom asked.

"Just a little concussion, nothing serious." The doctor replied.

With that they reluctantly left the vet. Bolt was really confused. "They left me here?" Bolt said to himself.

"No. They only left you here because they needed to make sure you are okay." The poodle beside him in another cage said.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

"Name's Pepper. You? " She asked.

"Bolt." Bolt said.

"Hmmm…I think I've heard that name from somewhere." Pepper said.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my gosh…your Bolt from the television show. I never thought I'd see you around these parts."

"Oh. Well, after that incident with the fire at the studio, Penny and her mom decided Hollywood wasn't the best option and decided to move to a quite peaceful looking small town." Bolt said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That made national news. You're a hero and inspiration to many." Pepper said.

"Do you smell that?" Bolt asked.

"Smell what?" Pepper asked.

"It smells really funny. I've never smelt anything like it." Bolt said.

"Huh? The only thing you could be smelling is the strange liquid stuff used to knock out dogs prepped for surgery. But that's down the hall. That's a good ways away. How could you smell that?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. How did you know where the surgery room was?" Bolt asked.

"I just came from there. I think I know where it is. That and I saw this German shepherd go in there with a gunshot wound. Must have been a police dog." Pepper said.

Bolt yawned. He was feeling pretty tired after getting hit by a truck and the drugs he was currently on to sedate the pain.

"Base this is Rover Squadron. We found him. We're at the hospital." Frank said into his wristwatch communicator. He was wearing civilian clothes over his hi-tech armor.

A mouse snuck into Bolt's cage and woke him up. "Time to wake up!" Mole said.


End file.
